


Parvenu

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [115]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Case Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 00:58:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7664089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The rich are getting poorer?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Parvenu

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jane_x80](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jane_x80/gifts).



> Another dictionary.com word of the day. This time from 8/25/1999 with the word [parvenu](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/1999/08/25/parvenu).
> 
> parvenu  
> a person who has recently or suddenly acquired wealth, importance,position, or the like, but has not yet developed the conventionally appropriate manners, dress,surroundings, etc.
> 
> This is for jane_x80 who graciously listens to me whine about my words and helped with this one or tried to at least. And also for this thing she gifted me [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7651369).
> 
> Comments, kudos, and constructive criticism greatly appreciated.

# 

Parvenu

Gibbs stared at the body below him. Something didn’t feel right. His gut was going wild. His team needed to be in top form. Yelling at them to get a move on and get the crime scene processed, he stepped back to try and figure out what was bothering him.

Tony directed Ziva and McGee to more granular tasks since Gibbs yelling had as usual not included anything helpful as far as what they were to do. Tony bagged each piece of jewelry the man had on him noting how cheaply made it was. Also, who needed 5 watches on one arm. Especially when they’re all rolex knock offs.

They finally got everything back to NCIS headquarters and McGee started a search of the guys financials. McGee blinked at the numbers in surprise. Putting the financials up on the screen, McGee called out, “I think I got something, boss.” 

Gibbs simply nodded his head at McGee to explain.

McGee took a deep breath. “So apparently this guy recently came into a lot of money.”

“Illegal money?” Tony asked.

“No, completely legitimate one of his relatives died and left their money to him. We aren’t talking thousands though we’re talking billions.” McGee made a red highlighted box appear around the monetary figure he was talking about. 

Tony snapped his fingers. “He’s a parvenu. That makes so much more sense now. Boss I know who we’re looking for. There should be someone who recently cozied up to him that also has a connection with the relative who died. That’s likely our killer.”

Gibbs grunted. He too agreed that that’s what had been bothering him about the case. Glad to have his gut back to normal, he relaxed back in his chair and let the team do their thing.

“A parview what?” Ziva asked.

“A parvenu, someone who’s recently acquired wealth, but not the conventionally appropriate manners. IE, someone recently rich, but lacking in taste like our dead guy here. Fun fact, Senior was referred to in this way when he married my mother and sometimes is still called that around her family.” Tony explained.


End file.
